This summer is alright
by Wolfie The Fearless
Summary: Weiss unhappily has to spend summer vacation without any school work, that is until a hot cat faunus comes to clean her pool. Maybe the summer won't be as boring as she thought it was going to be?


**I don't own anything** **_** And the weather for today is ninety-seven dregrees with nothing but sunshine. Every one stay cool today!"

Weiss grabbed the remote and turned of the giant flat screen tv with a sigh.

"What am i gonna do today? If only school was still in session." She thought sadly.

"Weiss, I arranged for the pool to be cleaned this afternoon so please keep an eye out. Her name is Blake." said Jacques Schnee as he fixed his tie in a near by mirror.

"Is she a faunus?" Weiss questioned.

"Yes, i spoke with her over the phone. Please keep a look out."

"Yes, father."

"Great, Well i'm off to the meeting." Jacques said before making his way towards the front door.

"Is it alright if I invite Coco over?" Weiss asked hope clear in her ice blue eyes.

"I don't see why not. Just don't destroy the house or get in trouble. Are we clear?" He replied his voice sounding stern.

" Of course, Thank you father." Weiss said.

With that Jacques opened the door, got into the limo that was waiting out front and was gone in a matter of seconds.

Weiss made sure he was out of sight before taking out her light blue phone ans dialing her bestfriends phone number.

"Hey Coco!" She exclaimed happily.

"Sup, snowflake. What's going on?" the voice on the other end replied.

"Want to come over? My father just left for a meeting, which I'm certain will last for hours."

"That my friend is a **_great_** idea. I'm bringing some snacks and video games." Weiss could hear Coco walking around her room.

"Great see you in about ten minutes." Weiss ended the call and started to get ready for when Coco arrived.

First Weiss made sure there was alot of junk food to choose from. Even if Coco was bringing snacks Weiss liked to be prepared.

Then Weiss made sure to hide all of the items that could be easily broken.

"I wonder when the pool cleaner is going to get here." Weiss wondered aloud, wiping sweat off her brow. It was getting hotter by the hour.

 ** _DING-DONG_** Oh, that must be Coco." Weiss went over to the front door and opened it. Standing there on her doorstep was possibly the hottest person Weiss has ever seen. A tall faunus with jet black hair, amber colored eyes and a chiseled jaw that made her weak in the knees.

"Hey, i'm Blake. I'm here to clean the pool." Uhhhh." Weiss said intelligently, a red hot blush making its way up her neck and too her ears.

"Um hello? I think i might have the wrong house." Said Blake as she took out a peice of paper from her pocket, and looked at it "Is this the Schnee residence?"

Suddenly, Weiss realized how much of a fool she was making of herself. Clearing her throat Weiss stood up straight, took a calming breath and spoke. "Yes, this _is_ the Schnee residence. The pool is out back, here i'll show you."

Proud she didn't make an even more fool of herself, Weiss lead Blake through the house and towards the glass sliding door that lead towards the pool area.

"Here you go, I'll leave you to your work." The white-haired girl stated.

"Thank you." Blake simply said. Watching the white haired girl hurry back into the house.

Once back in the house, Weiss grabbed her phone off the couch and started frantically dialing Coco's phone number

 ** _ring...ring...ring_** "Come on pick up Coco!" she thought.

"Yo?" Coco said when she answered the phone.

"Don't you "Yo" me Coco! I'm freaking out. Oh my god my heart is going to jump out of my chest!"

"Whoa, what's going on?"

Taking yet another calming breath Weiss started to explain her predicament. "Ok so my father called someone to clean the pool and when she got here i didn't realize how _hot_ she was!"

"Ok ok calm your tits! We don't need you shitting kittens right now. I'm be there in two minutes." Coco said before she hung up the phone.

Feeling somewhat better, Weiss sat down on the couch trying to relax.

"You think i'm hot?" Blake's voice rang out from behind the couch.

Springing up like she felt a bug on her Weiss turned around coming face to face with her newly found crush.

"Oh my god! Don't scare me like that!" Weiss exclaimed. "What are you even doing in here?" she questioned.

"Oh I couldn't find the stuff i need to clean the pool." Blake answered. Backpedaling from her previous question.

"Oh, well i suppose that's reasonable." Weiss made her way towards the counter and grabbed a set of keys. " Here you go." she placed the keys in Blake's outstretched hand. "These should open the shed so you can get the things you need." she finished with a smile.

Looking from the keys to the short white haired girl infront her, Blake thanked her and walked back outside.

Weiss let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and ran a hand through her white locks.

 ** _DING-DONG_**

"Thank god Coco is _finally here."_ Weiss thought happily.

Running towards the door Weiss flung it open and dragged the startled fashionista inside.

" _What_ took you so long!"

"Hey chill ice cube, traffic was hell coming this way." Coco said as she took off her backpack and set it on the floor. "Now what's the emergency?" she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"The _problem_ is outside!" Weiss dragged Coco to the back door that lead to the pool area. " _See!"_

True to her word, there was Blake cleaning the pool of all the trash that somehow ended up inside the pool water. Both girls could see that Blake was sweating from the summer heat. They watched as Blake wiped her forehead ridding herself of the sweat that lay on her brow. Then the black haired faunus started to unbutton her shirt letting the slight breeze cool her off.

 ** _THUD!_** Weiss fell on the floor she was watching so intently.

Scrambling to get up and save her ego, Weiss pulled both of them from from the screen door.

"Holy _shit_ Weiss! Who's that beefcake?" Coco asked excitedly.

Weiss felt a surge of jealousy. "Her name is Blake. She's here to clean the pool."

"Well that hottie is sweating and _i'm_ going to get her a soda and maybe talk to her." Coco said as she made her way towards the fridge.

"Wait! You can't!" Weiss yelled as she ran towards the fridge, beating Coco and throwing open the door to grabbing a cold soda.

"And why the hell not?" Coco asked, crossing her arms.

"Cause i-i am!" Weiss said, mentally cursing herself for stuttering.

Coco let out a hearty laugh.

"Aw, C'mon ice cube. I dare you." Coco declared with a shit-eating grin on her face.

Weiss knew she couldn't back out now. "And if i win?" she asked.

"I'll wear leg warmers." came the response.

Weiss took a deep breath letting all the tension leave her body. "You got a deal." she said before she walked out of the house.

" _I can't do this!"_ Weiss' brain shouted at her.

 ** _SLAM!_** Turning around, Weiss found that Coco _locked the door!_ Pressing her hands to the door in disbelief that Coco would do something so...so _sneaky._

From inside the house Coco simply waved as Weiss.

"I _will_ get her back." Weiss thought menacingly.

"Can I help you?" a melodious voice asked from behind her.

Weiss turned around slowly to keep herself from going into panic mode and running.

There Blake was, shirt undone, pale skin on display and sweat running down her face and neck.

Weiss felt like she died and went to heaven.

"Um, T-this i-is for you. I thought it would be hot out here and that you could use a drink. Of course you don't have to take it if you don't want too" Weiss rambled on nervously, holding out the soda.

Blake looked at Weiss in amusement and took the soda from the blue-eyed girl.

"Thanks." she said. "Hey, I heard you think i'm hot. Want to hang out sometime? You're cute." Blake said as she twisted open the bottle.

"Of course! I would love too!" Weiss exclaimed happily, watching as Blake smiled at her and drank the soda. Sweat running down the faunus' pale neck and down her collar bone.

"Maybe, this summer is going to be alright." Weiss thought excitedly.


End file.
